Before the Wind Became the Storm
by NothingIcanSay
Summary: Have you ever noticed how Fon's slight smile seems to be similar to that of Lau's? This work of fiction expresses and reveals the possibilities of how the mysterious storm arcobaleno was raised by his traditional Chinese parents in England's East End.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is parenthood, a crossover between KHR and Kuroshitsuji. The basic idea is in drabbles on how Fon grew up with Lau as his father and Ran-Mao as his mother. I may continue into his teenage years when I get motivated.

_W__ǒ__ ài n__ǐ__, māmā hé bàb__a_ - I love you, mama and papa. That should answer most questions. Oh, and, changshan is the traditional Chinese clothing during the Kuroshitsuji era. Lau is often shown to wear one in green with some embroidery. Fon is often shown in a plain red one.

I don't own Katekyoushi or Kuroshitsuji. They rightfully belong to Amano-sensei and Tsobo-sensei. Let's begin.

* * *

><p><strong>i. new born<strong>

When Lau first held the bundle in his arms, his distaste was probably apparent. Was it because he knew he wasn't capable of being a father? Was it because this was proof he had probably taken things too far with Ran-Mao nine months ago? As a consequence, he held this…._thing_ in his arms. But this was certainly not a thing. He had the common Chinese traits from the dark hair to the pale skin. This new born demanded a name. Without much of a thought, Lau was the one who had spoken. _Fon_, he said. It was a name chosen at random, but it was still a name.

Lau glanced at Fon, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Despite his distaste at becoming a father, Lau couldn't help but smile like the usual. He could pass down his trading company this way. Maybe raising this new born wouldn't be so bad after all. Who knew? Maybe he could be the one to raise China's future master martial artist.

**ii. first steps**

It was Lau who first saw his son walk. Ran-Mao may do the feeding, burping, changing, and bathing, but it was Lau who pestered her to do it. It was no surprise to everyone that it was Lau who first saw the youngster's first steps. It was actually quite expected. Fon was always checked on by his father, after all.

So Lau was now crouched down with outstretched arms. _Come here, Fon._ He bade, willing the young one into his arms. Shakily, the toddler took one step then took another. He fell by the time he took his third step, though Lau had caught his small son in his arms before he could reach the ground. Proudly, he said words of praise with a smile adorning his face. Later on, when his son was a little bit older, it would be a carbon copy of Lau's slight smile that often appeared on this growing boy's face.

**iii. first words**

His mother was, rather mindlessly, shaking her oriental decorative clubs above his head in an attempt to entertain him. Ran-Mao was not skilled at this task; she couldn't even display a single hint of affection towards this small being. Despite that, she actually did feel little affection towards this small being. So in an attempt to be motherly, Ran-Mao does the tasks she's required to do and she shakes one of her clubs like a rattle above his head.

But they are silent save for the light tingling of the bells; all the young boy reached out to and cooed at were the bright colors that were being waved above his crib. It was also at this moment that the small Chinese says "earl". Ran-Mao abruptly stops and glares down at the toddler. Was he calling for Earl Phantomhive? The woman, slightly disturbed, leaves the room. She later returns with Fon's father and directs him to the crib where the youngster says "earl" one more time.

Lau merely chuckles and picks his boy up. _He's beginning to speak,_ he informs his so-called sister. _It won't be long before he begins calling us_ _bàba and māma ,_ he explains further. Granted, it was only about a year ago when Lau had held this bundle as a new born in his arms. Now, in the present, Fon was at least a year old. He could walk already under his parents guidance, and now, he's beginning to speak. Oh, how time flies by.

**iv. opium?**

Lau didn't mind having Fon hide under his changshan while he was discussing matters with the young Earl Phantomhive. So maybe the youngster was being naughty and was constantly shifting his position, but Lau couldn't help it. Fon was five. So he let the young one shift his position constantly and Lau would just go on discussing things without paying him any heed. He had begun speaking about the opium, until there was a certain distraction.

Fon lifted the hem of his father's changsan and peered at Earl Phantomhive. Ran-Mao tossed him a warning look, but he didn't retreat back into the green silk. Instead, he opens his mouth and asks: _What's opium?_ Lau hushes him by placing a hand on his dark hair. The boy doesn't deserve to know about the in-demand drug as of now. Lau is clearly aware that he can't keep it a secret forever so he decides to tell him in the near future, when he is old enough to understand.

_You'll learn in time._ He tells his young one, giving him his signature slight smile. It's a sign of reassurance that he will learn whatever his father knows in the near future. Fon gives Lau a carbon copy of his smile and repeats his father's words. _I'll learn in time._

**v. little lau**

It was Ran-Mao with her Chinese Ornamental clubs who first taught Fon how to battle. She taught him a few basics and sparred with him a few times, and the seven year old would be enthusiastic as he took his mother's lessons in. Ran-Mao, of course, taught him how to battle with weapons. It was from another one of his father's men that he learns the martial arts. Lau would watch them from time to time, making sure his son learned well or had his wounds attended to immediately. Lau would praise both his son and his worker from time to time too. He would disappear behind a door shortly after to attend to some of the Shanghai Mafia's needs or some other trading deals.

Fon would master his moves with his teacher day by day. _I'll be good enough to beat you one day,_ the seven year old announced happily. The man couldn't help but wonder at how the little boy could mirror his father's slight smile perfectly. He was generally like a small version of Lau in every way-from his short hair to the smile and even in complexion. What he couldn't deny was he had eyes were open. They weren't as wide as Ran-Mao's but they certainly weren't as thin as paper slits as Lau's. His eyes were a reddish brown hue. The only other difference Fon had from Lau was in terms of clothing. Fon's changsan was always in a rich red hue while Lau was always in green.

_Does that mean master has reddish brown eyes?_ The martial artist wondered to himself. There was always a matter of inheritance, and maybe this small boy answers his common question of what his master's eye color is.

**vi. mapo doufu**

The first time Fon has ever tasted Mapo Doufu was when he was having dinner with his father, his mother, and their other subordinates. One of his father's chef, Ling as she was named, served them some type of tofu that was all red. Fon took some into his mouth and instantly choked. It was really spicy and he can't really handle it at that time. Lau, being the loving father that he is, immediately gives Fon some water.

_Are you alright?_ The Chinese trader asks his little boy. He little one nods and takes another one into his mouth. _You don't need to eat it if you have to._ He informs the young one. He didn't want to force him to take such a spicy meal at a young age if he couldn't handle it. He could order Ling to serve Fon some dumplings or fried rice, shall the little one asks.

Fon swallows the flaming tofu and gives his father a slight smile. _I'll be fine. I rather like it._ He tells the trader. His father still worries but Fon shoots it down by taking in another of the spicy tofu in and smiles with his mouth full before eventually coughing again. Quickly, he chews and swallows before taking in a glass of water. _What's this called?_

_Mapo Doufu_, Ran Mao replies, peacefully eating her share of the spicy tofu in peace. He could actually envy his parents and their subordinates. They haven't choked on their share of mapo doufu yet, compared to him. He takes another piece of the tofu between his chop sticks and was about to take it in until he pauses. _I want to learn this recipe._ He tells his father with a smile and takes the tofu piece in.

Lau isn't sure on which he should be more worried about. The fact his son is choking over his dinner or the fact that he has come to favor the flaming tofu over the fried rice and dumplings.

**vii. china**

Lau never finds it a hassle to send Fon to bed. His young son was always obedient, calm, and serene even in the face of being scolded or being defeated during one of his sparring sessions with his mother. Fon was obedient; Fon was attentive. Fon was getting better at his martial arts, as Lau had noted.

That night, he slips into his son's room and sits by his bed. Lau contemplates over a few things as he ruffles his son's hair. He's taking a consideration of leaving England and sailing back to China to raise his boy a few years there. It wasn't that Fon didn't know all the traditions; his son was rather knowledgeable in them as he was raised in a Chinese environment ever since he was born. He was basically surrounded by Chinese people who followed the traditions of China strongly in Lau's household. The only culture shock experienced would be when his son would go outside and all the English children would be dressed in play suits while Fon would be dressed in the traditional Chinese clothing.

Lau begins to notice reddish brown eyes were trained upon him in question. _Did I wake you up?_ He questioned, his hand not yet leaving his son's mop of dark hair. _What're you thinking of?_ The small one questioned instead, curious to know what his father was thinking about. Despite Lau's slight smiles and care-free demeanor, Fon is as aware as much his mother was that the trader often had things in his mind.

_China,_ Lau answers. _I was thinking of China._ He plants a quick, fleeting kiss on his son's cheek. _One day, we may leave England and stay in China for a bit._

_Is China different from England?_

_Yes, China is different from England._ Lau removes himself from his son's bed and chooses instead to stand at the bedside, looking down at the small figure lying amidst the sheets and all the pillows. _You may survive China. You were raised alongside Chinese traditions._ He says as he turns to leave the room. _Only in England._ Fon says. _Only in England._ Lau repeated. Silence was draped then between the two as Lau made his way to the door. The trader pauses there, by the door. _W__ǒ__ ài n__ǐ__,_ The trader says, breaking the silence before exiting his son's room.

The youngster remained awake under the faint glow of a single gas lamp. Despite the fact he was now alone and that his father and mother could not hear him, he gave an audible reply. _W__ǒ__ ài n__ǐ__, māmā hé bàb__a._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, **dimonyo-anghel**, for giving me the idea for **,part 2**_**.**_ I love you for being my first reviewer in this story, man. In **! **I couldn't describe her well, but Fon's first crush was a girl that looked like the 15 year old I-Pin(only, Ling is just 13 in this part). Reviews would be nice, but not necessary c: I've decided to cut Fon's teenage years into half. This one's the part of his early teenage years. He's about 14 in age in the last drabble. The next chapter should be his late-teens to the transition of him becoming a young-adult. Maybe we might meet another arcobaleno soon. I don't really know, I haven't planned much of the events.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoushi or Kuroshitsuji. Amano-sensei and Tsobo-sensei do. All I own is the idea of "what if?"**

* * *

><p>It has come to Lau's attention that Fon's hair is now long in particular, with fringes of hair covering his forehead. It bothered him that it was often in disarray and if worst comes to worst, his son's own hair may lead to his demise. It was just a product of Lau's imagination on how his growing son could die through his hair. His hair catching on fire was one, his hair snagging into some hook during a malicious attack and due to this, causes the death of his son. His son's hair accidentally getting fed into one of the machines and…well, you get the point. Out of his disturbed thoughts, Lau searches for his son one September afternoon with a pair of scissors in his hands.<p>

He eventually finds the ten year old outside in the courtyard, training with his usual martial arts teacher. _Hold on for a moment, _Lau says, disturbing the small class. It was only in these rare moments in the afternoon that Fon actually get to learn some martial arts after Lau had gotten him a private tutor to educate him. The young Chinese and the subordinate beside him abruptly stopped. _Bàba, __what's wrong? _The ten year old questioned, approaching his dad.

_It's time you get a haircut._ Lau replied, cringing at the sight of his son's hair as it always in the way and all over the place. It was messy. The fringes were fine but then the rest of it weren't. Fon abruptly stops and steps back. _Haircut?_ Now, that sent the boy running and hiding behind his father's subordinate. _I don't want to cut my hair!_

Lau approached the little Fon. _But your hair is messy. It may cause you an accident or put you in grave danger._ Lau stated out. Fon quickly backed away and made a run for it, running straight into the house and probably went off to hide somewhere. Lau sighed. Oh well, he may as well handle the hair problem some other day. _One day you'll have to get your hair cut. _He called after the small retreating figure in defeat.

**, part 2**

Ciel, now 27 in age, decided to come to Lau for some of his dealings. When he had arrived into the room, Lau was apparently teaching his son about the work of his dealings and The Triad, preparing his son as his successor. He merely sits in the usual seat reserved for him, until the young 12 year old had caught sight of him, his face lighting up as he happily exclaims,

_Earl!_

Ciel slightly smiled as he nods at the boy. Apparently, he had been informed that his first word had a connection to him. The boy had grown an attachment to him over the years, and Sebastian could only smile and lightly tease him about it from time to time. _Can you play with me today? _ Fon asks, giddily coming to his side. _Aren't you too old to be playing childish games? _Earl Phantomhive questions, a gloved hand making his way to the Chinese boy's long, messy hair. Fon pouts for a moment in contemplation, _Can you teach me also? Like what bàba's teaching me? _He questioned with a smile.

Ciel merely nods. _Quite so. I negotiate with your father, so I guess a lesson is in place for now...just listen to how we do it before we give you…complicated instructions._ Fon nods enthusiastically before taking his place to the right of his father. Lau takes out a few documents and begins the discussion, Fon attentively listening to their discourse. Ciel couldn't deny his prediction; it had in fact, come true. Fon would certainly be quite a prodigy.

**!**

It was at this time of the year wherein Lau will go down to the port to watch the shipments come in. Fon would often tag along. This time, as they walked along the docks to their port, Fon eyes the ship and felt…warm. He'd caught himself staring at a beautiful Chinese teenager, with her large forhead, and eyes as wide as those of a Chinese's dolls (quite like his mothers only rounder; a picture of innocence) and her dark chestnut braids.

_FON!_

He snaps out, and he then realizes that he had actually stopped. _I'm coming, bàba! _The thirteen year old replied, running up the docks to catch up to his father. He makes it to their port, just in time to see the ship come closer before it eventually anchors. And there was the girl, standing side by side her parents as they boarded off the ship. Top priority, as it seems. _Welcome , Master. _Lau greeted the gruff man beside the girl. For his father to even bow down…

Fon could only mimic his father's movements because his mother was also, apparently bowing down. _Ah, so this is your daughter Ling. How pretty she's grown. _Though he is still bowed, Fon could only peek at her. She had apparently noticed herself, so he blushed a slight red before bowing he head down to hide himself. He could hear her chuckling lightly.

_This is my son, Fon._ Lau said, meaning to wrap an arms around Fon's shoulders only to touch air. _Fon? You don't need to bow._ He blushed a deeper shade before straightening up abruptly, only to hit his head on his father's arm and slowly let out an 'ow' as he reached over to touch his aching spot. Apparently, Lau had also been affected for he was rubbing his arm, looking quite hurt. He could hear Ling giggle this time, as if she had found it funny.

Lau took in a few deep breaths as Fon straightened up this time, gathering his composure. Lau gave it another shot as he laced his arm around Fon's shoulder once more. _As I was saying, this is my son, Fon. _ Fon kept his head up this time, anything to not repeat the fiasco from earlier and not to embarrass himself more. It was already bad enough that he was embarrassed earlier. If only he had known that their special visitor would have such a pretty daughter than he would've been more prepared.

_So how long would you be staying here? _As Lau and Ling's father begin some lengthy discourse, Fon couldn't only look around as he tried hard not to look at the girl. It had been like that even until they had gotten home; he'd vowed to himself he'd avoid her for the whole five months she was staying. Sadly for him, it had only been an hour or three when he had made that vow to himself that it had been broken; it was Ling herself who came to him in the hallway.

.

.

.

_Funny how you've been avoiding me. _She says with a smile. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he looked away.

_I-I'm not avoiding you! _

_Yes you are. I've seen you peek a while ago._

She could only giggle as Fon's cheeks took up the same color as his changshan. _Do you mind showing me around? I'm too shy to ask the other people around here and the other kids. I thought it would be better to ask you since your bàba is my bàba's close friend. _ She explains.

_I-I'll show you around! _Fon exclaimed as he nods enthusiastically before he catcher himself and hides his face behind his hands. She laughs this time and he blushes once more. _You're funny she says._

Peeking from a door nearby, Lau could only smile to himself. It was obvious his son had taken a liking to Ling and it was a wise choice to have told her to ask him for a tour instead of coming with him. He retreats back into his seat by the tea table, and smiles contentedly to himself before he sips his tea peacefully. This may be Fon's first crush, but he will certainly come to love more in the future.

**, part 2**

With Ling around, Lau thought it was the _perfect_ time to cut Fon's hair. Maybe the young boy would comply more easily with Ling around; surely he could bribe his boy into cutting his hair by telling him Ling would like him more if his hair was short and neat. So, the Chinese trader set forth towards the direction of the garden, determined to catch Fon and his master mid-session with Ling watching them. He made sure to brandish his scissor in his hand as a sadistic aura seeped through his pores; images of Fon dying because of his long, messy hair ran through his mind. It had actually scared some of his subordinates away; they thought he was out to slaughter them for doing a sloppy job of their tasks. Of course the latter was not true because the only thing he'll be slaughtering is Fon's hair…

He stopped still once h stepped into the garden. It was just silent, Kim (Fon's Master) was seated peacefully in the tae area of the porch, sipping his green dragon tea. Ling was seated with Fon, her hands weaving through his hair as they told stories to each other. Lau would've screamed like a banshee; his bribery won't work since Ling apparently liked his hair. Apparently, he had made a sound; the trio now had their attention turned to him. Fon's had jumped to his feet whilst Ling had tightened her grip on his messy, knotted strands.

_Bàba! _His startled son exclaimed. Now the young one was frantic as he tried to rescue his hair. _W-Wait! Don't cut my hair! Mama has hers in braids! Can't I have mine in braids too? _The young one questioned, eyes pleading as he looked up at his father. No, he will not give up his hair. Lau, on the other hand, took things into consideration. If Fon's hair was in one big braid, it would be easier and certainly…

Lau shook his head. _I'll think about it. _He stated. At his words, he watched as Fon's lip curled into a slight smile at his victory. _Thank you, bàba! _He cheerfully said, quickly glomping his father. _I said I'll think about it, not I agree. _Lau admitted with a sigh. But watching Fon…he may as well agree to braids. Well, he'll let the boy slide. Again.

** ships**

It was _annoying_. All Fon could see no matter which direction he looked was just a plain cerulean blue; it either gets darker as a sign of the depths of the vast ocean and lighter to signify how shallow it really is. He was significantly bore as he sat around on the deck with his father perched upon a picnic blanket as he received his lessons with Ling braiding his hair. This was one of the rare times wherein Ling was around; she only came by once in a while to listen, but she was mostly having her own lessons too. Overall, Fon concludes that travelling by sea was more boring than travelling by car or carriage. The only thing that helped him pass time was his Martial Arts teacher who Lao had requested to come along to continue to educate Fon during their travels. Every day, the young boy only got to spend and hour or two with Ling before he attended to other duties. He had learned about opium just a few days ago, and now there was really nothing much more to know besides recaps. Fon couldn't wait to arrive at China.

Lao was suddenly silenced as he looked at Ling's work before contemplating a few moments. _'About your haircut...' _He began, putting down the mandarin-written book he had. _'Just leave it braided. You should be fine.' _He said, cracking an uneasy smile at his son. It made him slightly happier though, when the young boy's face brightened up at the notion of being able to keep his hair long.

_'Really, bàba?'_ The youngster asked, delighted. Lau nodded and the young on clapped his hands. At that point, Lau couldn't help but note that his son was starting to gain traces of Ran Mao in him; his eyes were wider than his, so to say, and the shape of his face was starting to become more defined. Yes, he definitely is maturing already.

_'Oh yes, before I forget. When we arrive in China, you'll train your martial arts under a different master, Fon.' _He informed his son. _'Lee has agreed with me upon it; he has nothing more to teach you. We both believe you will learn to master your martial arts more and learn new techniques in China.'_ He added with a slight nod.

Fon nodded enthusiastically, which caused Ling to become annoyed. _'Stay still,'_ She said, redoing a few chains to make them appear neater before continuing her work. _'I'm excited for China now!' _Fon exclaimed, already picturing the new adventures he might have. China. The land of the dragon, martial arts, and one of the oldest civilizations in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This is NothingICanSay.**

**Well, as a word of disappointment, this isn't the chapter to this story. But fear not, I will eventually update Mother Knows Best, Before the Wind Became the Storm, and Stormy Eyes. I've already decided to scrap Havishanta, Steps to Love, and Perfect Illusions. I will be rewriting To the Shelter of Magnolias and I'll Find Mine. **

**For the meantime, I am working on two Hetalia drabble sets as well. I'm not serious enough for a long term novel (my apologies) since I prefer to keep things short, and related and sometimes I don't really live up to it. I can't make any promises on when I'll be updating the KHR fics, but they certainly will. Before 2014 ends, at least.**


End file.
